Effluents may result from an industrial process. Such effluents may be acid. For example, the acid may include phosphoric acid. The acid effluent usually results from the production of one or more semiconductor chips and/or the processing of one or more semiconductor wafers. For example, the processing of a semiconductor wafer may be thinning the wafer by etching. A further effluent may result from the production of one or more semiconductor chips and/or the processing of one or more semiconductor wafers, by one or more of grinding, polishing and thinning of the wafer. For example, such a further effluent may contain silicon in the form of small particles suspended or distributed in the further effluent.